1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ornamental lamp and, more particularly, to an ornamental lamp capable of effectively securing its lamp bulb.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an ornamental lamp, such as a Christmas lamp, is composed of a bulb, a lamp base for supporting the bulb, and a holder for securing the lamp base and bulb. In order to increase the combination of the lamp stalk and the holder, U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,412 granted to Wu et al. teaches a lamp socket unit whose lamp base has a deformation means for being received in a lamp holder.
Although the above lamp has an enhanced combination strength, the use of such a lamp is still not satisfactory because the securing force is too concentrated on one side or a particular area. Therefore, the combination effect is not enough and the bulb is likely to be detached or twisted, which may result in a short circuit problem. Accordingly, there is a desire to have a novel ornamental lamp to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The object of the present invention is to provide an ornamental lamp capable of effectively securing its lamp bulb.
To achieve the object, the lamp in accordance with the present invention comprises a lamp holder, a lamp base and a bulb. The lamp holder defines a conical hollow whose diameter of an upper portion is larger than that of a lower portion. The lamp base has a rippled ring received in the conical hollow of the lamp holder. The rippled ring has an inner periphery formed with a plurality of first arcuate sections protruded inwardly, and an outer periphery formed with a plurality of second arcuate sections protruded outwardly. The bulb is fitted in an internal hollow defined by the first arcuate sections of the rippled ring.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.